


Fond Memories

by EonaMokaa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family Bonding, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, basically just fluff, shiro just wants everyone to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonaMokaa/pseuds/EonaMokaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shiro learns how much Lance misses Earth, he asks Pidge to work out a solution. </p><p>Queue fluffy family bonding time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fond Memories

**Author's Note:**

> First Voltron fic, but I'll most likely make more in the near future~ As always, if you see any mistakes, let me know, or if you want to comment what you think/have constructive criticism, that's always welcome as well. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Though I don't own Voltron or it's characters, I do own this fic \\(0u0\\)

Lance looked outside the ship's windows with a sad smile, knowing that the home he once had was probably doing just fine without him, all the way across the galaxy. He couldn't help but wander back to his childhood, where he dreamed of seeing the stars and planets, to visit each one individually and learn more about them. But as the days dragged on with him and the other paladins living in the castle of lions, Lance realized just how lonely it could get out here. It wasn't anything like how he imagined it would be, especially in their circumstances, but he knew that there was no other choice. As a paladin, he couldn't just abandon the universe for his family - although he's thought back to it quite a number of times. He was too lost in his memories of the past to notice Shiro walking into the room.

"Lance, there you are," Shiro called out to him, and Lance turned around, slightly startled. "Food's ready, if you're hungry..." But Lance just shrugged his shoulders and turned back around, looking through the glass windows out at the numerous stars and planets. His eyes always seemed to scan for Earth, for the blue oceans and white, puffy clouds, but never saw it.

"What's up? You're awfully quiet lately. Are you feeling okay?" Shiro questioned, an obvious hint of concern lacing his voice and expressions. He walked over to where Lance stood, and looked outside with him, in an attempt to find out what was going on.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." Lance replied, but something in his voice told Shiro that he wasn't exactly being truthful. With a pointed glare, Lance retreated a little bit and sighed, but he knew that Shiro would understand him. "It's just...I miss Earth. I miss the rain, the clouds, the fields and hills and forests...I miss my family. It's been a year, Shiro. And every time I look out these stupid windows, I can't help but think of everything that I could be doing over there. Everything that I took for granted, that I thought was normal and I would see it every day - and look where we are now. In the middle of space, fighting the Galra nonstop, with no real hope of ever returning to Earth." Lance felt his throat tighten up and his eyes brimmed with tears, but he fought it back. He didn't want to whine and mope about his home when everyone else had someplace they wanted to return to, a family to go back to.

Shiro only hummed a soft agreement and put his hand on Lance's shoulder, in an attempt to comfort him. "You know, it's okay to miss your home. Your family, your friends, you have the right to be missing them right now. Everyone on this ship does. It may not be soon, but I'd like to believe that someday, we'll be able to go back to Earth. We'll defeat the Galra, save the universe, and retire back to our homes until we're needed again." He said, a soft smile on his lips. Lance just stared at his shoes, not sure if he could look Shiro in the eyes without breaking down. "But for now, we just have to put up with what we've been given. So bear with it, and think of us as your family - I mean, we practically are!" Shiro laughed nervously, hoping his words were helping cheer Lance up at least a little. He gave Lance's shoulder a squeeze of reassurance, before offering to walk with him to the kitchen.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

The dinner table was unusually quiet tonight, with nobody really wanting to start up a conversation. They sensed the tension, and decided it best not to touch on it. So, the crew ate in silence, and after thirty minutes, everyone split up to their own respective areas. Lance went to lay down in his room. Keith was touching up on his skills in the training room, Hunk joining him to learn a few pointers. Allura and Coran went down to the ship's control room, making sure everything was in place in case they got attacked, and repairing anything in need. Pidge left to their workroom, and Shiro took the opportunity to talk to them.

"So, what do you want me to do exactly?" Pidge asked after Shiro explained the situation with Lance. "It's not like we can wormhole to Earth right now. We can't risk leaving everyone in the universe to be attacked."

"No, but what if you could make it so that they could be reminded of their homes? Maybe find out some way for them to experience Earth without actually being there?" Shiro suggested, and Pidge hummed thoughtfully, eyebrows furrowed. They seemed to be thinking of how exactly to do this, when an idea came into mind.

"Alright, I've got an idea. It might take me awhile to make it, but I'll do my best." Pidge said, and Shiro smiled. They always know what to do in situations like this, Shiro thought as he walked to his room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Allura? Could you gather everyone in the main hall for me? I have something I want to show you guys, but it's not quite ready yet." Allura smiled and nodded her head in return to Pidge's question. After about ten minutes, she managed to round everyone up and sit them down in the main hall, waiting for Pidge's surprise. Not too long after, Pidge walked over to them from their workroom with a bag in hand, wires coming out of the opening. Lance and Hunk looked at them curiously, always liking Pidge's creations.

"No opening the bag until I say you can. Hunk and Lance, that includes you too." Pidge said, glaring at the two in question before they could even think about messing with the bag. Shiro smiled, waiting for Pidge to unveil their invention. He was looking forward to what it would be, and was waiting to see everyone's reactions - especially Lance's. Either way, he had a feeling their meeting would be a good one. "Okay, I made something for each of you. First, I want you to close your eyes, and one by one tell me which place you love being or dreamed of being on Earth. Everyone think of a place, and when you do I'll give you your gift. Keep in mind that while I did ask you for a place, you don't have to think of just one. Whatever you want to see, you can see it, whenever you want."

"I want to be...home, if that's okay. It's not extravagant, but-" Lance began, but Pidge just hushed him. They instructed him to close his eyes and stay still as they placed something over his head and eyes. Pidge didn't say anything, but smiled and switched the headset on, nudging Lance in the side as a signal to open his eyes. Immediately, Lance gasped, clasping his hand over his mouth as he took in what he saw; he could see his home - it wasn't a very big house, but it was exactly what he wanted to see. He turned, looking at the fields of wheat and waist high grass, and the forest in the distance that he distinctly remembered wandering around in. He saw the fluff of the clouds, and how they almost looked like they were painted in there. There were birds cooing, flowers or various colors blooming, and it took him a solid minute to try to piece everything together. "Pidge...What is this?" Lance seemed ready to cry, and Pidge just smiled even more.

"It's a virtual reality headset. I made it so that you could feel like you were on Earth, and still look at all the scenery and everything without actually being there. Do you like it?" Pidge asked, as they handed the others a headset as well. There was one for everyone, including Allura and Coran, who wore it and finally got to experience what Earth was like. Pidge held in a laugh as Coran and Allura gasped, probably staring at Earth's version of rain in awe.

"I love it...!" Lance said with a shaky voice, and he could have sworn tears were streaming down his face now, but he didn't care. It didn't matter. He could finally see what he was missing so much - it wasn't like he could see and interact with his family, but this was enough for him, and the fact that Pidge made this for him made him so happy. "Thank you, Pidge!" Lance said with a shaky voice, pulling the headset up so he could hug Pidge tightly. He would never forget it, and would treasure it for as long as he could.

Lance no longer needed to look longingly out the window - on days where he was lonely, he would put on the headset and look at the beaches, the hills and mountains, and his favorite place of all, his home.


End file.
